


Odd Behaviors

by ChibiBreeby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Mondo, LET'S SWITCH IT UP YEAH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/pseuds/ChibiBreeby
Summary: As Kiyotaka held the letter Oowada had thrust in his hands, he could only wonder if it had anything to do with how strangly she'd been acting lately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off of a photo on Pixiv of a red faced, running Kiyotaka carrying a female Mondo bridal style somewhere. What sucks is for the life of me I can't find it anywhere ;n;
> 
> No matter which fanfiction I read, it's always either Ishi and Mondo are male, Ishi and Mondo are both female, or Ishi is female and Mondo is male.
> 
> WHERE ARE THE FEMALE MONDO MALE ISHI FICS?
> 
> So I decided to fix that :3

Kiyotaka sighed as he looked down at the envelope in his hands. “Ishimaru” was scrawled out on the front, the handwriting shaky as it tried to be as neat as possible. Given the writer’s normal writing, he was impressed at how neat it was compared to the normal rushed scratch.

Then again, when it came to Oowada-chan, she was apparently full of surprises.

Sitting back in the train car seat, he glanced out the window and contemplated what could possibly be inside. Oowada had been acting...odd around him lately. Normally he’d be trying to keep his patience with the Biker leader, despite her lack of care when it came to school rules and regulations, but as of late she’s been getting better, she’d gone from being constantly late to classes to attempting to arrive on time, she no longer runs in the halls or gets obnoxiously loud, he hasn’t even seen her smoking behind the bleachers that often, making Kiyotaka hope she was attempting to quit.

The biggest change is that she’s been going to her detentions and not complaining about it. Well, she’ll grumble angrily, but she won’t scream and rip up the detention slip anymore, not after that one incident.

() () () () () () ()  
_  
“Oowada-chan! You know that smoking on school grounds is prohibited!” Kiyotaka exclaimed loudly. Oowada was currently leaning against the wall near the gym shed, cigarette hanging from her lips. She growled at him in annoyance, grabbing the cigarette from her lips flicking it to the ground and stomping on it to put out the fumes._

_“That’s a detention for you. I expect you to be there at 3:15 sharp!” Kiyotaka held out the pink slip and held it in her direction._

_“Tch, why don’t ya get off yer high horse, hall monitor.” Oowada stood up straight from against the wall. “Ya think ya can just order me around like some dictator or some shit?”_

_“It is my duty as your class rep and as being part of the school safety committee to make sure you are getting the best school experience. If you are breaking the rules then you must deal with the repercussions.” Kiyotaka suddenly found Oowada in his personal space, glaring down at him._

_“Think yer some hot shit asshole?” Oowada growled, “Ya don’t give Kuwata or Hagakure half the trouble that ya give me. It’s cuz I’m a girl ain’t it? Think I’m scared of ya, huh?”_

_“Your gender has nothing to do with any of this Oowada-chan. I treat all of my classmates equally, regardless if they are male or female. Also you need to watch your language.” Kiyotaka stated, not backing down._

_“Bullshit! Ya think I’m a weak little brat that ya can control or something.”_

_“You’ve got it backwards Oowada-chan. It would be rude of me if I treated you any different.” Kiyotaka stated, and Oowada leaned back, confused. “Wouldn’t it be more insulting to you to act like you are less than myself? That would hurt your integrity as a woman more, would it not?” Kiyotaka crossed his arms straightened his back further._

_“I know you are not a pushover Oowada, being a leader of the largest biker gang in the country, clearly you are more than capable of handling a hurdle in your way, but that also means you are capable of taking responsibility when you break the rules. As such, I will not treat you any different than I am now.” Kiyotaka finished with a nod of his head, and Oowada had calmed down completely, her mouth open slightly in shock._

_“I expect to see you in detention today Oowada. 3:15.” Kiyotaka once more tried to hand the detention slip to the biker leader, being successful this time as she took it without a word, then turned and stalked off in the opposite direction. His job being done, Kiyotaka turned and walked back towards the school building to continue his patrol._  
  
() () () () () ()

Owada did go to detention that day, and any other detention she had been given after that incident. Kiyotaka took that as a victory, thinking he had gotten through to her to some extent.

The train stopped, and the announcer called for his stop. Grabbing his things and getting off the train, he headed out of the terminal and began his walk back home. He was glad it was Friday, having the weekend to get a head start on some of his homework. He would also be able to open the letter that Oowada had shoved in his hands.

“Don’t open it till yer home, got it?”

Again, it was odd. Why on earth would Oowada be giving him a letter? What could the content contain? 

The more he thought about it, Kiyotaka found that her odd behavior started during P.E about two weeks ago.

() () () () () ()  
_  
It was a sunny day, the men had just finished their laps around the track outside, and were currently trading off with the ladies. Hifumi and Yasuhiro collapsed in the grass on wobbly legs, while Kuwata had managed to stride only slightly disheveled, being the athlete he (doesn’t want to be) is. Kiyotaka came back from his run panting, but otherwise happy with his performance. While he waited for the girls to finish their laps, Kiyotaka went to join Naegi in some stretches to pass the time. They watched as Ikusaba and Oogami sprint off in front, followed by Asahina close behind, Oowada and Fujisaki were pacing themselves with a jog, with Kirigiri and Maizono behind, finally Fukawa attempting at a slow walking pace. Celestia was standing off to the side watching the rest._

_A sudden shout and a loud string of curses filled the air, causing many to jump in surprise. Everyone turned around to see Oowada had fallen, clutching at her ankle, her face contorted with pain. Fujisaki-chan and Asahina were by her side, Fujisaki for support and Asahina looking at her leg. Kiyotaka had rushed over with Naegi to see how they could help, and as they did they could see the source of Oowada’s tumble: her untied shoelaces._

_“Fuck this fucking hurts.” Oowada hissed out, and Fujisaki gripped her arm._

_“Here, let’s get you to the infirmary.” Fujisaki said, trying to get Oowada to stand, Asahina agreeing and getting Oowada up._

_“Don’t worry, I got it.” Oowada stated, pulling away from the two girls, before starting to fall forward after putting pressure on her bad ankle. Kiyotaka and Naegi rushed forward and stopped her from falling face first into the asphalt of the track._

_“We got you Oowada-chan”. Naegi said, and Oowada groaned in embarrassment._

_“Clearly you are unable to get to the infirmary by yourself Oowada-chan, so allow us to take you.” Kiyotaka stated, and Oowada went to shove herself away from them._

_“I told ya I got it, I don’t need your help.” She said testily, and went to try and push past them. Again, she almost fell forward, but managed to catch herself by using Kiyotaka’s shoulder, wincing in pain. Fujisaki and Asahina went to go and grab her, but Kiyotaka was faster._

_“Apologies Oowada-chan, but you leave me no other choice.” Kiyotaka said, before scooping her up bridal style in his arms. Oowada shouted in surprise as she was suddenly lifted off the ground, not expecting Kiyotaka to be able to carry her._

_“Ah! Ishimaru, you don’t have to do that, we can take her.”_

_“Nonsense, you two still need to do your laps. I have no problem taking Oowada to the infirmary. I promise to bring her there safely.” Ishimaru said, and turned to walk towards the school. Finally snapping out of her stupor, Oowada began to struggle against him._

_“Oy! Put me down hall monitor!”_

_“Nonsense, you can’t walk with your ankle in this state. Now stop struggling before I drop you!”_

_“Yes I can! Put me down!”_

_“If that’s true then tell me, how were you planning on getting up the stairs?” Kiyotaka asked as they reached the doorway. Oowada paused in her squirming; she hadn’t thought about that._

_“I...I woulda managed.” Kiyotaka just shook his head at Oowada's mumbled response._

_“We are almost there, so just relax. I don’t want to see you hurt yourself further if I can help it.” Kiyotaka responded, his voice having quieted down. Oowada didn’t say anything else, instead just turned her head to the side, looking at anything but Kiyotaka. The pair continued their journey in silence._

_Kiyotaka had stayed with Oowada until the nurse finished her evaluation. She had only sprained her ankle, and with just an ice pack, some rest, and she’d be good as new. After hearing that, Kiyotaka went to return to class to inform Fujisaki and Asahina of the news, but before he left Oowada called him back._

_“...thanks fer bringin’ me.” Came the mumbled response, the biker’s red face covered slightly by her dyed brown wavy hair. Kiyotaka smiled warmly at her._

_“You’re welcome Oowada-chan.” Kiyotaka said, and with that he left her be._  
  
() () () () () ()

Sitting at his desk, Kiyotaka ruffled around for the letter opener he had in his drawer. Finally home and settled in, his boots off and by the door, he was able to open the letter from Oowada-chan. He was curious as to what the contents would contain. Perhaps she was going to ask him for tutoring lessons? Finding the letter opener, he opened the envelope and pulled out the folded letter inside. Straightening it out, he began to read.

**~~Hall Monitor~~ Ishimaru**

**I wanted to say thank you for helping me out with my ankle. You didn’t have to, but you stayed anyway. For awhile I thought you were some just a ~~weak ass~~ nerd who didn’t care about anything but school and grades, but I was wrong. You actually care, and you don’t take any of my ~~shit~~ crap, even when I was fighting to get you to put me down, you didn’t give up. Most guys just shrink down cause they don’t like bossy ~~bitches~~ chicks like me, but you didn’t. ~~And now I can’t stop thinking about you...IT and it's bugging me and-~~**

**~~I like you.~~ I like you Ishimaru.**

**I’m going to be at the cafe on XX street tomorrow at 11, if you don’t come I get it, but ~~I really want you to come~~ ~~you better show up or I’ll kick your ass~~ ~~you don’t have to see it as a date or~~ please come.**

**From, M. Oowada ~~< 3~~**

Kiyotaka placed the letter down in his lap and leaned back in his chair, his face glowing red.

Oowada...liked him? That’s why she had been acting so strange? She liked him? Certainly he must have misread, but found that, no, he had not misread the letter, Oowada did indeed write that, the little heart that was x’d off giving away that it wasn’t just a friendly like either…

Plus she was going to be waiting for him tomorrow…

Placing the letter on his desk, Kiyotaka went over to his closet to see if he had anything presentable to wear for tomorrow. He didn’t want to be rude after receiving such a nice invitation...

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to shout at me or what not, I got a tumblr too. I don't bite I promise! \\(owo)/
> 
> http://derpyflowergarden.tumblr.com/


End file.
